Jaina Proudmoore
Born prior to the First War, Jaina Proudmoore is the youngest child of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Her mother is an unknown high elven woman, though she is raised by her Father. She is the only princess of Theramore Isle, yet she currently spends the majority of her time either in Dalaran or Lordaeron. Childhood Jaina's childhood was peaceful and happy. She was too young to remember horrors of the First and Second war and her father never bothered retelling the stories. As a young princess Jaina had a wide spectrum of duties, her education among them. Her usual learning was in the fields on history, math, and langauge. In her spare time she enjoyed reading books magic and the arcane arts, her favorite ones being the books describing the magnificent and renowned Magna Aegwynn. She was quickly enamored with the magical arts, and with her father's approval, began her study of the arcane. Jaina's first lessons in Magic came from the Hydromancers of Kul Tiras, giving her a solid foundation in the Conjuration school of arcane. However, so great was her aptitude for magic, that these wizards suggested to her father that she would be better suited in the Arcane city, Dalaran. The preparations were made and young Jaina, 11 years of age was escorted to the ships. Arrival to the new land The trip was unfamiliar an exciting to Jaina, who was fond of adventure and enjoyed traveling. Upon arriving at the shores of the eastern kingdoms, she was given an escort to Lordaeron, where she shared a dinner with the Royal family of the kingdom. Jaina's manners and beauty caught the attention of all those she spoke to, particularly of one particular prince, the young Arthas. Jaina spent most of the dinner discussing her homeland with the Royal family, and As the dinner came to an end, it was time for Jaina to be escorted to Dalaran. Her escort was ready, yet one special member wished to join the party, the young prince, who spoke of his desire to "escort the lady", and was given permission due to his standing. The Journey the trip would not be the easiest. Dalaran was a full two days' walk from Lordaeron, but all involved were fully prepared. Through the day of intense walking, Arthas and Jaina became close friends, each leaving behinds the expectations of a prince or princess, speaking of adventures they have had and journeys they had taken, their futures, and soon had seen how alike they were to each other. When night fell, the group came to rest in a nearby village. They were close enough to Dalaran that they would arrive early the next morning. As the guards went to bed, Jaina began to lay down but was disturbed by Arthas, who wished for them to go on an adventure. Jaina agreed without hesitation, and they wandered off into the forest. Soon the two stumbled across a small camp of orcs hidden in the forest, the two watching from the cover of a nearby bush as they observed a family of greenskins and their children. Jaina was upset over their fate, sad about the condition they had been driven to, but Arthas was Vindictive, believing Orcs were beasts to be put down. The two agreed to disagree, and knowing it was better to leave the orcs where they were, returned to their camp. The sun was nearly cresting the horizon, and, seeing no reason to go back to sleep, the two waited patiently for their guards to awaken. The Magical City of Dalaran As they arrived to the city all they could see were clear, shining and mostly empty streets. Most if not all people were magi that paid no attention to the royals, they felt like normal people within Dalaran. The first thing to catch Jaina's attention was the enchanting smell of Dalaran's gardens which she loves till this very day. After escorting her over to her chambers, Arthas said goodbye and left with the escort, from there on out, she would be taken as an apprentice by the Kirin Tor. As a sorceress, Jaina from young age had quite an amount of magical energy, yet no knowledge of how to use it. Her mentors included many archmagi and a single magus from the Six, Kael'thas Sunstrider. Teaching the art of pyromancy, Kael'thas took Jaina to one of his classes; the ending result was Miss Proudmoore ended up burning a library down. Ever since he would approach her with more care and affection, which as Jaina grew turned into a crush and adoration. The Kirin Tor supported Jaina's studies within conjuration but pushed her further into the art of transmutation which eventually became her main school. She would often meet Archmage Antonidas and each time he'd come upon the students she would be the one requesting apprenticeship with him and each time she'd be rejected. After almost two years of bothering the aged wizard, at age of 18, Jaina finally became apprentice to the great Archmage and hence became reknown all over Lordaeron as one of Kirin Tor's finest and most trusted sorceresses with great potential within her. Relationship with Prince Arthas Menethil Many rumors flied about this relationship and still do. One cold morning, the apprentice of great Antonidas was taking some time away to herself in Dalaran's gardens, enjoying her favourite apples, and soon Arthas arrived with two horses at his sides, luckily this was the day Jaina decided she would wear pants. Taking her away, the two were off for a beautiful day out in the Alterac Mountains, as they reached their destination the day was close to an end, wrestling and playing with each other, they had both lost track of time and fell asleep. In the morning, Jaina woke up alone only to be hit by a snowball to her face, and then another - it was Arthas, she knew. Coming back at him with same precision and force, the pair locked in a snowball war until they stumbled upon each other and fell into the snow. They looked at each other, they both knew they shouldn't have, but they couldn't resist it, their lips came together and so came by the first kiss of Prince of Lordaeron and Princess of Kul Tiras, marking the beginning of their relationship. Soon after, they were public and pair had been seen together in so many places, the most notable being the Hallow's End festival, the official fires of the festival were lit by Jaina herself, having been given the honor to do so. As the festival ended, she and Arthas went away to their chambers to spend the night. They kissed several times and enjoyed a dinner with wine and soon they both felt vibe within them, Jaina giving herself to him for the night, first time having such an experience at age of 19. Weeks had passed since and the pair grew more and more in love, their feeling interrupting both of their duties, Jaina's as apprentice to Archmage, and Arthas' as Prince of Lordaeron. Considering this, under pressure of their mentors, Arthas ended the relationship at least for the time being and Jaina agreed to it, yet they remained great friends, visiting each other often still. Current Activities Currently, Lady Proudmoore switches between the cities of Dalaran and Lordaeron, usually visiting Arthas or communing with the commoners when in Lordaeron and focusing on her duties and studies when she is in Dalaran. Having little connection to her father in anything but letters and words. Her focus falls now within her studies and duties to people of Lordaeron's Alliance as one of their princesses, growing a good and firm friendship with Lordaeron's own princess, Calia.